


Jet Black Hearts 2.17: Madison

by voleuse



Series: Jet Black Hearts [39]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: Madisonwoke up on the floor of her bathroom.
Series: Jet Black Hearts [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008
Kudos: 5





	Jet Black Hearts 2.17: Madison

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 2.17, "Heart."

Madison woke up on the floor of her bathroom. Everything in her body hurt, but especially the side of her head. She put a careful hand up to her temple and felt--

_Oh god_. She'd been shot. Sam had shot her.

Why wasn't she dead?

***

Madison hated that she didn't have the courage to do it herself. But there was no way in hell she was going to call Sam back to kill her _again_.

***

She called in sick the next morning because, well, she had to start somewhere. And if she was going to stay living, she'd need the money.

Then she spent a day and a half reading werewolf lore online. Three days later, she found herself reading a lot of werewolf/vampire erotica, because why not?

Madison also looked up the dates of the...deaths. The killings. The people she had killed.

After spending about an hour mostly vomiting, Madison compared those dates to the lunar cycle.

She realized, later, that having a search history of werewolf forums, monster erotica, and steel-reinforced shackles would probably look weird to an outside observer.

***

The morning after the next full moon, Madison woke up still shackled. Her right wrist and her ankles were chafed badly, but once she'd undone the bonds, they seemed to heal quickly.

 _Maybe_ , she hoped, _maybe this could work_.


End file.
